Chastity Claire......Sheffield?
by Belladonna2
Summary: After a awful mixup Fran reveals her feelings towards Maxwell,only to find out she's only always going to be the NANNY.,or is she?


Scene 1*********  
  
Fran and val are sitting at the kitchen table eating rocky road icecream.  
  
Fran:(digs her spoon into the tub of icecream)Val,i dont know how much longer i can take this,5 years its enough already,its too much,he keeps giving me mixed messages,he acts like he wants me.I'm 29 years old i'm wasting my life i want to have a baby and i want to get married but it ain't gonna happen while i am here.  
  
Val:(puts a spoon of icecream into her mouth swallows it and points her spoon at fran)Frannie,i'm your best friend and i will always support you,whatever you decide,but you know deep down that maxwell sheffield loves you,and he needs you.And you also know fran that you love him and you need him.  
  
Fran:Val,maybe i have grown up but i've really been thinking and i think that its really time for me to move on.5 years down the track i thought that he might've made a move by now.  
  
Val: no one is more perfect for you than maxwell sheffield fran,and you know it.  
  
Fran: I know val and i know that if i left,i'd cry so many tears but maybe in the end it will be worth it.  
  
Val:he loves you fran,and do you know what i think you should do?  
  
Fran:what val?  
  
Val: go up to his room and look for clues!  
  
Fran:wha?  
  
Val:look for clues that he loves you,maybe he owns a diary.  
  
Fran:(gets up from the table and puts the icecream tub back into the fridge)Val,i'm not going to ransack my boss's room,do you know how un porfessional that is!  
  
Val:(stands up and walks over to the kitchen counter) Fran,its the only way you are going to find out.  
  
Fran:You know val,you're right,maybe he does keep a diary..........  
  
Scene 2************  
  
Fran opens the door to maxwells room with val following behind her.  
  
Val:what a beautiful room! how romantic!  
  
Fran:yeah,too bad he sleeps alone (hmmm)  
  
Val:His room is twice the size of yours!  
  
Fran:Yeah,but val lets not waste time if he catches us its gonna look like the act of a desperate woman.You search the top drawers and i'll search the dresser drawers.  
  
(fran walks over to the dresser and val walks over to the top drawers)  
  
after a while of searching Val pulls out a letter written from maxwell to his brother nigel)  
  
Val: FRAN! i found it!  
  
Fran(hurries over to val)His diary?  
  
Val:Better look! (val waves the letter in front of fran)  
  
Fran:oh my god! its a letter! maybe he has been writing about me.......  
  
Val: READ IT!  
  
fran:Um,lets take this baby into my room,imagine what woukd happen if mr sheffield happened to catch us reading his mail!  
  
Val:good idea.  
  
Fran:loets get outta here.  
  
Scene 3*********  
  
Fran and val run into frans room and fllounce onto her bed like 2 boycrazy teenage girls)  
  
Fran reads the letter out aloud.  
  
Dear nigel.  
  
Well hows it going,blah blah ,work is great blah blah blah,kids are fine blah blah blah (boring)  
  
well nigel you wouldn't believe it but i've fallen in love! Shes such a beautiful woman and i have feelings for her.She works for me and she is just so elegant and devine!  
  
(fran was so excited she stopped reading the letter and turned to val)  
  
Fran(throws her arms around val) HE WANTS ME!  
  
(fran and val start screaming)  
  
Fran:Ok now,lets not get too excited,i mean mr sheffield cant know that i know.  
  
Val:this is so exciting!  
  
Fran starts screaming again)  
  
Fran:i know!  
  
the scene ends with fran and val jumpin on the bed)  
  
Scene 4***********  
  
Max and cc are in the office discussing a play.  
  
Max is looking cc up and down.  
  
cc notices this and gives maxwell a cheeky smile  
  
C.C:maxwell,is there something wrong?  
  
Max:(still gazing) Um no of course not,did i mention that you look very sexy today.  
  
CC:(giggles) Maxwell you dog.(giggles again)  
  
Max gets up from his char and walks over to cc,he is just about to put his arm around her shoulder when fran walks in.  
  
Fran:Knock knock!  
  
Maxwell rolls his eyes and sits back at his desk fumbling with papers,and cc walks out with a groan)  
  
Fran walks over to mr sheffield and sits on his desk.  
  
Fran:hi mr sheffield  
  
Max:um miss fine i'm very busy,what is the problem?  
  
Fran:oh,well i just thought i'd come in and say hello.  
  
Max:well can we do that later,cc and i are very busy,aren't we c-(max points to cc and notices she is out of the room)  
  
Fran:(gets up off the desk)Oh well you and miss babcock can carry on,wherever she is,i'll just call ma.(fran rushes out of theroom)  
  
Scene 5***********  
  
PSSP! maxwell calls niles into his room.Its late at night and ewveryone including fran is fast asleep  
  
Niles:yes sir?  
  
Max:come in here,old man.  
  
Niles walksi n  
  
Maxwell shows niles a diamond ring!  
  
Niles:oh! uts beautiful sir!  
  
Mxwell shushes niles.  
  
Max:its a secret man,no one must know.It s an engagement ring.You know who i love niles.I am going to propose to her tommrow night at the rainbow room,i'm craz about her,but i dont want her to find out.I want you to tell her old man,tell her that i have made dinner reservations at the rainbow room for tommrow night.  
  
Niles:oh yes of course sir!i'm so happy for you  
  
Max:thanks old man,well good night  
  
Niles:oh YES,goodnight sir  
  
Niles walks over to the door and just before he is about to walk out and turns to maxwell and says  
  
Niles: Oh and sir  
  
Maxwell: yes old man?  
  
Niles:CONGRATUALTIONS  
  
niles walks out and maxwell gets into bed)  
  
Scene 6***********  
  
Niles is in the kitchen and fran walks in.  
  
niles is so excited about mr sheffields engagement news,he's about to burst!  
  
Fran wa;ls over to the bread box and takes a bagel)  
  
Fran:wow niles you look happy!  
  
Niles:oh miss fine i;m overjoyed!  
  
Fran:why?tell me!  
  
Niles:you ,you,you  
  
Fran:me what?  
  
Niles:OH WHAT THE HELL! mr sheffield is going to propose to you tonight at the rainbow room!  
  
Fran:What! fran starts screaming  
  
Then fran and niles hug.  
  
Fran then grabs the phone and calls sylvia.  
  
Fran:Ma! you'll never believe it!  
  
Sylvia:What is it fran?  
  
Fran:i do!  
  
Sylvia:(starts screaming on the other end of the line)He does!  
  
Fran:mrs fran Sheffield..........  
  
Scene 7**************  
  
M axwell is sitting alone in the rainbow room waiting for his love to arrive.15 minutes later fran hurries in and sits down opposite maxwell.He is shocked to see her!  
  
Max:miss fine! what are you doing here?  
  
Fran:what?niles told me to meet you here,you want to marry me  
  
Max:WHAT!no!  
  
Fran:huh?  
  
Max:oh for gods sake!  
  
Fran:what?  
  
Max gets up from his chair.  
  
max:Fran you aren't the woman i was expecting tonight!  
  
Fran:what?  
  
Max:i didn't tell niles to tell you to meet me here!  
  
Fran gets up from her seat.  
  
Fran:well maxwell sheffield niles told me that you were going to propose!Is that not true?  
  
Max:no miss fine its not true!  
  
Fran:wait a minute-what other woman were you expecting?  
  
Max:CC BABCOCK! she is my love i am prposing to her! i never said fran fine!  
  
Fran:what!  
  
Max:i'm sorry miss fine but this ring is for cc babcock.  
  
Fran starts yelling with tears in her eyes.  
  
Fran:well thats it maxwell sheffield! you have gone too far! i loved you! i thought you loved me too! but i was wrong! i am going to walk out of this room and you will never see me again!  
  
Max:i'm sorry miss fine that it has to end this way then,just because you couldn't see that we nothing more than a professional relationship.  
  
Fran storms out of the room.  
  
Fran:goodbye maxwell sheffield.......goodbye forever.  
  
Scene ends with maxwell holding his head in his hands and then stnading up and walking out.  
  
Scene7**************  
  
at cc's apartment,cc is sitting down watching tv when she hears a knock on the door.She peers through the keyhole and is suprised to see maxwell standing outisde in the hall.So she quickly opens the door.  
  
CC:Maxwell,what are you doing here?  
  
Maxwell:um,cc,i have a confession to make.  
  
CC:well,um come in,would you like a drink?  
  
cc opens the door wider and maxwell walks in.  
  
Maxwell:no thanks,i'll be fine  
  
CC:well whats the problem?  
  
Maxwell takes cc's hand  
  
Max:CC we have known each other for 20 years now,and-  
  
CC cuts max off.  
  
CC:maxwell what are you saying  
  
Maxwell pulls the ring from his jacket pocket and tells cc to close her eyes.  
  
Maxwell then slides the ring onto cc's finger.  
  
Maxwell:CC babcock will you marry me?  
  
CC opens her eyes and squeals  
  
CC:yes maxwell sheffiled of course i will!  
  
then the 2 of them hug.  
  
Scene 8*************  
  
Fran is at her mothers house.She is eating fried chicken and crying.  
  
Fran:Ma! i cant believe it!  
  
Sylvia:i'm so upset i cant even eat!  
  
Fran:i have been thinking ma.i love those kids and i love niles,i want to go back there and work just as the nanny.  
  
Sylvia:WHAT! you backing out now?you told mr sheffield that you were going Forver!  
  
Fran gets up throwing a chicken leg onto her plate.  
  
Fran:yeah but ma,now i know that he loves miss babcock and not me.  
  
Scene ends with fran walking out of the house sylvia still sitting in the kitchen eating chicken.  
  
scene9************  
  
Maxwell and cc arrive at the sheffield house arm in arm.Niles is surprised to see the 2 of them.He then calls all the children down to the living room.  
  
Maggie:Whats up dad?  
  
Brighton:yeah dad  
  
Maxwell:niles,kids,i want you to say hello to my bride.  
  
Niles:oh sir! where is the ravishing miss fine?  
  
Maxwell:niles,its not miss fine,it is CC.  
  
Everyone is shocked,just then the doorbell rings and niles goes to answer it.  
  
it is Fran standing on the doorstep wearing a black and white sweatter and a white skirt.  
  
Niles:MISS FINE!  
  
Miss fine:Niles,i need to see mr sheffield.  
  
Fran marches in right up to mr sheffield  
  
Fran:a minute.  
  
Max:yes,ok  
  
So the 2 of them go into the office and max sits at his desk and fran sits on the couch.  
  
Max:well what is wrong?  
  
Fran:i just came to say that i wish you and cc all the happiness in the world.  
  
Max:well thankyou miss fine.  
  
Fran:but what i really came here to say was-i would love to come back as your nanny.I love the children and i love niles,i just cant walk away like that.  
  
Max stands up and walks over to miss fine.  
  
Max:i'm sorry miss fine,if it looked like i was leading you on,i really didn't see you falling for me.you are very special to me and there will always be a place in my heart for you,but cc is my true love.I'd love you to still be my nanny.  
  
Fran throws her arms around maxwell  
  
Fran:oh thankyou mr sheffield!  
  
MAx:thanyou miss fine.  
  
Part Two  
  
Scene1.  
  
cc is lying in bed at her apartment.She is doing some deep thinking.She looks at the diamond ring on her finger.  
  
She realises she made the wrong desicion.  
  
She says inher head.  
  
maybe i'm not the one for maxwell sheffield  
  
but i am stupid  
  
i was in love with him  
  
no he has propsed and i'm confused.  
  
cc nods her head and makes a decison.  
  
Scene2  
  
Maxwell is getting ready to get into bed.He spots a letter on his pillow.  
  
Sir,  
  
how could you do this to me?  
  
i love cc babcock.  
  
i have for 10 years.  
  
i thought you were in love with miss fine  
  
but i was wrong  
  
sir i dont expect you to take back the ring now  
  
but i have made a desicion.  
  
i can no longer work for you sir.  
  
you have stolen away my true love.  
  
i'll give you 24 hours to find a replacement  
  
because this is my resignation letter  
  
thanks for everything and the best of luck  
  
Niles.  
  
Maxwell holds the letter and does some deep thinking.  
  
Scene3-the next morning.  
  
Cc storms through the door to maxwells office.  
  
Maxwell:oh cc,how are you?  
  
CC:maxwel i'll get straight to it.  
  
Maxwell:striahgt to what?  
  
CC:i cant believe i'm doing this,but i have to take back my answer to your proposal.  
  
Maxwell:what are u saying?  
  
CC:i thought i loved you but i realised i dont.i love another man and its not you.  
  
cc pulls the ring off her finger.  
  
CC:this ring might belong to someone maxwell but i know that it isn't me.Goodbye maxwell.  
  
maxwell holds his head in his hands and cc walks out of his office.  
  
Scene4.  
  
CC is walking on the street late at night.She spots a man in a bus shelter.The man looks familiar.  
  
CC:niles?  
  
she walks over to him  
  
Niles:what! shouldn't you be at home with maxwell celebrating your engagemtn.  
  
CC:niles,look at my hands (holds her hands out to him)  
  
Niles:NO RING!  
  
cc:i took it back!  
  
Niles is so happy he hugs cc then realises what he did and pulls away.  
  
Niles:oh sorry.  
  
CC:no niles! i love you!  
  
niles finds a coke can and pulls the metal ring off the top and takes cc's hand.  
  
He slides the metal ring onto her finger.  
  
niles:miss babock will you marry me?  
  
CC:yes niles! yes yes yes!  
  
they both share a passionate kiss.  
  
Scene5  
  
there is a knock on frans bedroom door.since the proposal she moved back home and works at the sheffield house in the daytime.  
  
Fran:come in.  
  
Maxwell walks in.  
  
Fran:oh mr sheffield.  
  
Maxwell:um miss fine i have somethinf to tell you.  
  
Fran:shoot,i'm listening.  
  
Maxwell takes frans hand and sits on her bed.  
  
Maxwell:i believe we are put on earth to follow a path set by god and i just followed the wrong path and i have finally realised it.There is one beautful one special lady in my life and her name is francine fine.  
  
Fran hlds maxwells hand.  
  
Fran:mr sheffield are you proposing to me?  
  
Maxwell takes the ring and slides it onto frans finger.  
  
Maxwell:yes yes yes! i was a fool miss fine i really love you deep down,and i want to spend the rest of my life with you.  
  
Fran:yes! the answer isyes! i will marry you!  
  
they share a passinate kiss.  
  
Scene 6  
  
at niles and cc's wedding reception.  
  
Niles and maxwell are having a man to man chat.  
  
Maxwell:well i'm so happy for you old man.i'm glad you found true love.  
  
Niles:thankyou sir to me cc is the specialest female in the world and i love her more and more every day.  
  
maxwell:cheers to that niles  
  
Niles and maxwell raise their wine glasses in toast of cc.  
  
Meanwhile cc and fran are hav9ng their own girlie chat.  
  
CC:it was weird.I thought i loved maxwell,and i did.but i wanted to spend the rest of my life with niles.it was just weird.  
  
Fran:well honey,your loss is my gain.  
  
CC:(holds her arms out to fran)congratulations nanny fine!  
  
Fran:(holds her arms out to cc) call me fran!  
  
and they both hug.  
  
to end the scene cc and niles leave in a carriage labelled JUST MARRIED.  
  
Scene 7  
  
its late at night.Maxwell and fran are curled up on the couch at home watching cc and niles wedding video from their honeymoon in the bahamas  
  
they are cuddled up to each other.  
  
Maxwell:god,fran they really are meant for each other.  
  
Fran:yes they are.  
  
Fran:maxwell why did you propose to miss babcock in the firat place?  
  
Maxwell:darling,i thought i loved her.But that only made me realise what a fool i am.You are the only woman i need.  
  
Fran:thats so sweet.  
  
Maxwell:sweetheart i meant it.  
  
Fran:so when should we mark the date for the big day?  
  
Maxwell:well darling,soon i hope.  
  
Fran:gee,niles and cc wanted to get it over with didn't they?  
  
Maxwell:i know niles told me he couldn't wait to make miss babcock his bride.i feel the same with you.  
  
But fran had fallen asleep on maxwell.He smiled and kissed her head.Then he gently got off the couch covering fran with a blanket and he went to his office.  
  
Scene8.  
  
Maxwell took the photo of his first wife sarah off his desk and stared lovingly at it.  
  
maxwell:darling,my darling sarah.  
  
i'll always love you.  
  
you were my first love and the mother of our children.  
  
but i've found someone really special.  
  
and i just adore her.  
  
i'll always love you sarah.  
  
maxwell kisses the picture,puts it back on his desk and walks out of his office.  
  
Scene9  
  
Fran is having a dream.  
  
It is sarah appearing to her.  
  
Sarah as an angel:Fran fine,how can i ever thank you.you made max and the children feel so alive again.I love you fran and i'm your guardian angel.Congratulations.  
  
then the image of sarah fades.  
  
fran smiles in her sleep and hugs the cushion closer to her.  
  
scene10  
  
meanwhile at cc's apartment  
  
behind a closed door we hear.  
  
CC:oh butler boy!  
  
Niles:brunette! 


End file.
